


Disfraz

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: jeuxatrois, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Halloween, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya es tarde, pero Tezuka intenta hacer algo con lo que tiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disfraz

Halloween es una fecha que parece contagiosa y cada año hay más fiestas para celebrarlo y personas disfrazadas en la calle y niños pidiendo dulces en las zonas comerciales.

También es una de las festividades favoritas de Fuji y aunque Tezuka siente un escalofrío cuando recuerda las varias ocurrencias que el prodigio ha tenido, eso no es algo que piense aceptar en voz alta.

Pero este año no tiene que preocuparse.

Es en parte gracias a la fiesta de Atobe a la que fueron invitados y principalmente al esfuerzo de Echizen por convencer a Fuji de olvidarse de sus planes de viajar, recorrer catacumbas y visitar algunos cementerios europeos conocidos por su supuesta actividad paranormal.

Ahora el único problema es que necesita un disfraz.

De haber recordado antes la fecha habría podido alquilar uno tal como Fuji lo hizo siguiendo, según él, las recomendaciones de su hermana, o conseguir algunos buenos implementos, como hizo Echizen, para crear un traje sencillo y aun así apropiado.

Y aunque tarde, lo intentó, mas lo único que obtuvo unas horas atrás en una tienda pequeña y polvorosa, la cual no había sido arrasada por las muchedumbres, fue una capa negra y larga que quizás debería llamar una simple tela.

Fuji se sentirá decepcionado, piensa, y Echizen le dirá su famosa frase, pero ya es tarde para lamentarse y en cuestión de minutos deberían salir, por lo que su única opción es hacer lo que puede con lo que tiene.

Recordando lo que ha visto en las calles y en películas varias, Tezuka se decide por un pantalón de paño más oscuro que la capa y una camisa blanca de vestir que no abotona por completo y al final acomoda la capa sobre sus hombros y la ata en un nudo suelto.

En lo único que puede contar como último detalle es en dejar sus gafas en el estuche y ponerse los lentes de contacto que usualmente evita.

De haber hallado sangre falsa o la pintura que venden para rostros podría hacer más, le dice su reflejo, por lo que en un impulso pasa sus manos por su cabello para desordenarlo antes de dirigirse a la sala, donde Fuji y Echizen, ya listos, lo están esperando.

Fuji, con su vestido negro, sombrero puntiagudo y llamativa peluca neón, es la imagen perfecta para describir lo que debería ser el atuendo para la fecha. Atrae miradas sin ser atrevido y representa la idea clásica de Halloween.

El traje de Echizen en sí no merece ninguna atención, mas el cuchillo de plástico con la punta pintada de rojo y la máscara blanca hacen que cualquiera reconozca su disfraz. Incluso Tezuka lo hace, a pesar de que no recuerda el título de la película en la que ese asesino aparece.

En comparación, Tezuka siente que bien podría remplazar la capa por la chaqueta compañera del pantalón y una corbata y ponerse sus gafas. Los que lo conocen saben que él no es un _salaryman_ , por lo que contaría como un disfraz a pesar de lo insulso, y quizás eso sería mejor que lo que está vistiendo...

Y entonces Echizen se quita la máscara para verlo mejor y Fuji abre sus ojos y las expresiones de ambos no muestran ninguna decepción.

—Creo que después de todo preferiría no ir —comenta Fuji.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dice Echizen con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

Tezuka tiene que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no sonreír con alivio y satisfacción según sus previas dudas sobre su improvisado disfraz se esfuman en el aire.


End file.
